


We Can Follow the Sparks

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Makeup, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: After a potential date ends up disappointing, Yennefer goes to Triss’ place for a girls night that ends up being something more. Written for the prompt "blushing".--"Triss looked over, surprised as Yennefer moved gracefully to lay back against Triss’ bed. It made her heart constrict to see how well she fit there, how naturally Yennefer made a home for herself in Triss’ studio. She was half convinced Yennefer would feel at home anywhere, but she liked to believe in her cramped apartment. She tried not to read into the fact that, despite her complaining about people who didn’t want to go out, Yennefer was content to spend the evening with her, getting dolled up for no one but each other."
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	We Can Follow the Sparks

“So what did he say?” Triss asked, tapping the brush against the edge of the palette. She knew it wasn’t necessary to shake off the excess eye shadow, but it gave her restless hands something more to do and helped her avoid staring into Yennefer’s eyes for a second. 

When she gained the courage to look up, she saw Yennefer looking at her, amethyst eyes glinting as her eyebrow arched. Whatever Triss saw there was gone as soon as it had appeared, dissolving back into irritation. “He wanted to change our plans to watching movies at his place. For a first date. I don’t get dressed to go to some man cave and watch boring action movies with another boring guy who can’t even be bothered to make an effort for me.”

Triss nodded. “Eyes closed?” Yennefer followed her directions as Triss began to apply the shadow to her lid. “How much do you want to bet he’d be wearing sweatpants?”

“Mmm, imagine? But they would be his nice sweatpants. No holes.”

Triss laughed, watching the way Yennefer’s lips tilted up in small smile. “Open?”

Yennefer blinked her eyes open and waited for Triss’ approval. Triss nodded. “Want a peek?”

Yennefer nodded as Triss turned the mirror so she could look. “I like it. It really screams ‘you missed out on something good, but I don’t need you anyway’.”

“Speaking of, where is Geralt? Isn’t he your back up when dates go badly?”

Yennefer rolled her eyes. “Jaskier has a show and is planning on antagonizing his ex, so Geralt is there so he doesn’t lose any limbs.”

“That...makes sense.”

“Mmm.”

Triss looked over, surprised as Yennefer moved gracefully to lay back against Triss’ bed. It made her heart constrict to see how well she fit there, how naturally Yennefer made a home for herself in Triss’ studio. She was half convinced Yennefer would feel at home anywhere, but she liked to believe in her cramped apartment. She tried not to read into the fact that, despite her complaining about people who didn’t want to go out, Yennefer was content to spend the evening with her, getting dolled up for no one but each other.

Seemingly noticing her reverie, Yennefer drew her lips up in a soft smile and hummed. “Come join me, Triss.”

Triss sat cross legged, resting her hands on Yennefer’s delicate ankles. “What?”

“If I didn’t know how long we’d just spent putting makeup on, I’d say you were blushing, Merigold.”

Triss snorted, squeezing her leg in warning. “You sound awfully sure of yourself.”

“Of course I am,” Yennefer said, leaning up on one elbow. “Being shy is for boring people.”

“So does staying home on a Saturday night, but you look rather comfortable.”

“Technically, I am out. And this evening is anything but boring.”

“Really?”

Yennefer sat up all the way, wrapping a hand delicately around Triss’ chin. “I’m never bored with you.” She leaned in, capturing Triss’ lips with hers. Triss melted against her, tasting the apple and cinnamon flavor of the lip gloss they’d tried. She pulled back slowly, eyes opening to reveal their sparkling purple hue.

“I was right. That shadow does bring out your eyes.”

“It’s a gift you have. Reading me right.”

“You’re easy to read, Yennefer. You just have to listen.”

Yennefer was quiet as they settled against each other, and Triss would never say it aloud, but in the right light, Triss would swear Yennefer was blushing.


End file.
